REBORN
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: Una fría noche de diciembre, un regalito de navidad inesperado, se dice que tres son multitud, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, al ser tres logren ser uno sólo... GÉNERO: YAOI, IORIXKYO
1. Yogore Naki Kodomo

_**Capítulo I**_

_«Yogore Naki Kodomo»_

**«Niño inocente»**

Diciembre, una época del año bastante popular en el mundo entero, sin embargo, pese a que en muchos sitios se celebraba el nacimiento del mesías, en Japón era muy diferente, si bien existían hogares cristianos en todo el país, el ambiente nipón era diverso, la mayoría de jóvenes en noche buena en vez de estar en casa celebrando con sus seres queridos se encontraban paseando con sus parejas, el veinticuatro de Diciembre era más como un 14 de Febrero, parejitas de un lado al otro, árboles de navidad, focos de colores que iluminaban la ya de por si brillante y hermosa ciudad de Tokyo, todo era un barullo, tanta gente de un lado al otro, personas comprando obsequios, otras buscando un sitio donde comer, los hoteles "románticos" estaban algo ocupados, sonrisas, festejos, todo era alegría y regocijo… excepto en una persona.

Allí iba él, confundido y molesto por todo lo que había pasado, hacía unos meses que su peor pesadilla se terminó, esa enorme, asquerosa y escamosa serpiente de ocho cabezas que intentaba devorarlo… pero no, no fue un sueño, su vida corrió peligro al igual que la de Chizuru, esa molesta de Yuki y Kyo… ese bastardo que parecía tener pacto con el diablo porque por más que luchaba y lo estrellaba contra el pavimento no se moría. Al recordar todo eso su ceño se frunce, a él le importaba un comino si todo el condenado mundo se iba al infierno, lo único que pedía era que ese malnacido dejase de respirar.

Sus pisadas se escuchaban por aquel inmundo callejón, con su bajo Fender en la espalda y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tan sólo unos minutos antes su banda terminó el concierto especial de navidad que uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad había ofrecido, pero "mejor" en cuestión de bares no siempre quiere decir "lujoso", de hecho los sitios menos lujosos y elitistas eran por mucho los más concurridos, el ambiente snob era cambiado por un griterío estrafalario que encantaba al pelirrojo, podía tocar, gozar, gritar y desquitar un poco de sus traumas contra el micrófono, dejando que las estrofas de sus canciones esfumasen por unas horas todo ese rencor. Ahora que, en vez de andar por ahí vagando sólo bien pudo llevarse a una de esas tantas grupies a la cama sin el menor problema, no estaba de humor, mucho menos porque para su desgracia "Los nanakase", como él bautizó al grupo de Yashiro, se presentaron en el mismo sito que la banda de Yagami, con sólo verles la cara llegaron a él todos esos recuerdos de la pelea contra Orochi y de ahí brincaba a las palabras de Chizuru y después… ¡KYO!.

-AGH! – un grito que resonó por el lugar, los gatos callejeros corrieron asustados y la patada que dio hizo volar unos cartones del montón de basura con que se topó en esas calles tan olvidadas, respiraba rápidamente con ese cabello rojizo erizado por la molestia. – ¿eh? – de pronto algo lo saca de sus "profundas" cavilaciones, entre todo el desperdicio del lugar había comenzado a escuchar el sonido de un gato pequeño, no es como si Iori fuese la madre Teresa de Calcuta pero tenía algo de humanidad aun en ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices por las golpizas que le propinaba Yume-sama… su padre. – bishi-bishi – movía los dedos como si contase dinero mientras su boca producía ese particular sonido para llamar al felino, no quería que dejara de maullar pues era menester encontrarlo, el clima era helado, si era un gato callejero bebé seguramente en unas horas moriría congelado.

Miraba atento entre la basura y nota como un cartón se remueve.

-Aquí estás… eres un gato idiota no sabes que… - sin pensar levanta los cartones pero de pronto se queda estático, definitivamente eso no era un gato, traga saliva, entre una delgada manta apenas asomándose entre la tela una carita de ojos grandes y expresivos. Las enormes manos del pelirrojo levantaron al bebé con cuidado, mira a ambos lados pero no había nada, ni nadie, una nota o algo, y de pronto se topó con la cruda realidad, le habían tirado, se deshicieron de ese pequeño ser recién nacido, mordió su labio inferior, incluso para él eso era algo inhumano, suspiró profundamente. – andando… - su negra chaqueta envolvió al bebé que extrañamente no había llorado, estaba helado si pero no parecía preocuparse demasiado, tal vez porque aún no tenía una tan extensa visión del mundo, quizá porque no entendía en ese momento que nació siendo un estorbo para sus padres, o sólo para su madre.

En la mente de Iori se fueron creando innumerables teorías para lo que había pasado, miraba al niño de reojo, y este devolvía sonrisas por miradas, sin darse cuenta sostenía al bebé firmemente contra su pecho, comenzó a nevar.

No muy lejos de ahí, invadidos por el espíritu navideño una chica de cabello corto, castaño, sonrisa alegre y mirada encantadora jalaba del brazo a su novio, tal parecía que en sus recuerdos no existía ya la amargura, la angustia e impotencia que había sentido esa parejita unos meses atrás. Ella, raptada para ser sacrificada y entregada a Orochi; él, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, llegando casi al borde de la muerte y ahora lleno de recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, descubrió que hacía decenas de años los Kusanagi y los Yasakani habían sido como hermanos, y recordó también como sostenía al antepasado de Iori entre sus brazos, le vio morir y ahora era él quien tenía que acabar con la vida del pelirrojo, del hombre que antes de ser casi arrastrado a la muerte con Orochi, le miró como nadie lo hizo, esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza mientras apretaba entre sus fuertes manos el cuello de aquel demonio. En ese momento habría querido decirle tantas cosas… cosas como:

-¡¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?! – Yuki voltea y sus ojos se abren totalmente, hacía tan solo unos segundos que Yagami sintió algo cálido en su pecho, no era en absoluto un sentimiento de amor, el pequeño bebé siguiendo sus necesidades naturales había bautizado al pelirrojo manchando no solo su chamarra sino su camisa y todo lo demás

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí ¡? – pregunta molesto mientras tenía agarrado al bebé de una pierna dejándolo boca abajo como si fuese un cachorro

-Así no se cargan los bebés, ¡animal! - Kyo toma al pequeño – ¿ni a tus hijos tratas bien? – pregunta sorprendido el moreno que ni siquiera se imaginaba que el pelirrojo tuviese descendencia

-¡Dame eso! Yo me lo encontré – le quita al bebé de un jalón, a lo que el pequeño solo ríe divertido, le envuelve como una oruga en su saco mojado

-¡No le pongas eso!

-¡No te interesa!

Comenzaron su clásica lucha verbal pero alguien los detuvo, Yuki se puso entre ambos, y con ese instinto que tienen todas las mujeres cargó al bebé entre sus brazos, sus suaves senos fueron como reconfortante almohada para el pequeño, y el abrigo de Kyo la frazada que lo cubría cuidadosamente, Kushinada sonrió al pequeño y este al verle detenidamente…

-¡Gyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! – el llanto se escuchó por todo el lugar, y pese a que la chica lo mecía y arrullaba simplemente no se callaba

-¡Dame acá mujer! – En cuanto el pequeño sintió nuevamente las manos del mayor y ese calor que emanaba Yagami, se calmó totalmente, lo cual sorprendió a la pareja – ¿lo ves? Eres tan maternal como una hiena – dice burlón mirando a Yuki, Kusanagi le tomó de la camisa jalándolo, pero aquella penetrante mirada del crío entre los brazos del pelirrojo le hizo calmarse, soltándole con algo de fuerza, lo que hizo que una afilada sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de Yagami

\- Descuida, jamás le pegaría a una mujer recién parida – dice divertido Kyo tomando a su novia de la mano – suerte con tu cachorro – se despide alzando una mano y diciéndole adiós con ella.

\- Bastardo… - balbucea Iori, por ahora se quedaría tranquilo, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo de pronto, su semblante palidece y no puede evitar un quejido de dolor – ¡¿qué haces?¡ - la camisa abierta había dejado su pezón al alcance de aquellas encías desdentadas, afortunadamente. Lo separó de si con rapidez pero aquellos pucheros que hacía el pequeño le indicaban que necesitaba comer y rápido.

Un llanto a mitad de la noche, pero nadie puede escucharlo, entre las risas y celebraciones, entre las reuniones de amigos, el karaoke, el correr del sake y el bullicio del enorme Tokyo ninguno prestaba atención a ese sonido, a excepción de un castaño que miraba de reojo el callejón de hacía unos momentos.

Una hora después…

El timbre suena insistentemente, si bien tenía bajo su cargo varias mansiones al estilo japonés antiguo, con jardines, dojo, y todos los lujos antiguos y modernos, él prefería vivir en un sitio modesto, desde pequeño su madre le enseñó a ser ordenado, y su padre se lo reafirmó con golpes, la comida no era su fuerte pero sabía preparar buenos nigiris y el takoyaki le quedaba a la perfección, claro que intentar alimentar a un chiquillo recién nacido con ellos, por muy buenos que fuesen, no era buena idea y la leche en fórmula, a su parecer, sabía asquerosa, sumado a que no tenía la menor idea de cómo diablos prepararla, estaba en su segunda lata de intento, el llanto del pequeño no se detiene, mezclándose con el molesto y repetitivo sonido de ese aparato infernal que le hace caminar abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-Vaya… sé que las mujeres no pueden vivir sin mí pero no me lo esperaba de ti… - dice burlón pero Kyo sólo atina a alzar una ceja mirándole de manera neutral

-Ajam… - pasa de largo quitándose los zapatos dejándolos en el genkan, mira todo el desorden que tiene el otro, el pequeño en el piso sobre el futon, el pañal puesto de una manera muy a la Picasso y el abrigo de Kusanagi aun como frazada – eres un desastre – la voz del castaño tenía un timbre que el ojiazul jamás había escuchado, siempre entre gritos, quejas, reclamos, pero ahora todo era calma, y por extraño que parezca decidió dejar aquella rivalidad mortal por la paz, caminando hacía su oponente.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, como si supiese mucho de bebés, el chico de ojos avellana tomó al crío, miró de reojo la bolsa de las compras

-Al menos no eres tan inútil – dijo sin bromear esta vez, lo que hizo saltar en la frente de Yagami una venita de molestia que contuvo nuevamente. Kyo tomo las toallitas húmedas y con cuidado limpió al bebé poniéndole el pañal, sin embargo no dejaba de llorar pero era normal, después de eso lo tapó con el abrigo – cárgalo y sígueme – como un perrito fiel Iori caminó tras el otro, llegaron a la pequeña cocina tomando agua limpia, esterilizando las botellas, y preparando en un dos por tres aquella fórmula, las succiones apresuradas del pequeño les hicieron encoger el corazón a ambos, un cuadro curioso, dos hombres altos y varoniles cuidando de un indefenso bebé que al parecer llevaba muchas horas sin comer, se aferra a ese biberón con desesperación, tuvieron que separarlo un par de veces puesto que estaba succionando más aire que leche hasta que quedó satisfecho fue como retiro su boca de la mamila.

Con Kyo como la "nana" al poco rato se quedó dormido, envuelto en el abrigo de Kusanagi, entre los brazos de un Yagami. En cuanto le vio el moreno supo que era momento de irse.

-Por hoy no creo que despierte ya, mañana en cuanto se sienta algo cálido el ambiente dale un baño, te dejé preparadas dos mamilas más solo por si acaso – Iori estaba aún algo aturdido por todos aquellos sucesos, apenas logró asentir. Con ayuda del calzador el chico de ojos avellana se puso sus zapatos

-Gracias – escuchó detrás suyo en cuanto puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-De nada… - sale del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El pelirrojo suspira profundamente mirando a aquel bodoque entre sus brazos, tenía una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella

-¿En qué sueñas? – le pregunta a lo bajo y camina hacia el futon, le recuesta ahí, aun envuelto, y se tumba también, mira al techo – no te acostumbres, mañana te llevaré a donde se hagan cargo de ti – dice de pronto, pero curiosamente parecía más que se lo decía a él mismo para no permitirse sentimientos más humanos. Se tapa con las mantas y a los pocos minutos se queda dormido al lado del crío que parecía haberse acostumbrado en dos segundos a la imponente presencia de un Yagami.


	2. Arrepentimiento y comprensión

_**Capítulo II**_

**«Arrepentimiento y comprensión»**  
_«Kōkai to nattoku»_

Las ojeras, conocidas en la jerga médica como hipercromía idiopática del anillo orbitario, son la alteración de la coloración de la piel ubicada debajo de los ojos debido a una producción excesiva de melanina y a la dilatación de los capilares próximos a la superficie de la piel, existen tres tipos, hereditarias, por alergia y por cansancio, estas últimas causadas por falta de descanso y sueño, por una alimentación alterada. Si se combinan pocas horas de sueño, estrés, tabaco, alcohol, poca ingesta de agua, el resultado puede ser unas ojeras muy intensas. Suelen aparecer con facilidad y es uno de los principales signos visibles del agotamiento.

Y precisamente ese era el tipo de ojeras en el rostro del pelirrojo, en verdad creyó que el pequeño se quedaría dormido toda la noche después de comer y quedar satisfecho… pero no fue así, estuvo despertando cada dos horas, ya fuese para comer, ya para que le cambiase el pañal, y sumado a ello… tardaba casi una hora en dormirse, así que aquella noche fue un verdadero infierno para el pelirrojo, el cual después de las 5 am decidió ya no dormir lo que restaba de la madrugada, entró al ordenador buscando albergues o instituciones para llevar al pequeño al día siguiente a primera hora, estaba decidido a llevarle, no iba a pasar por esas desveladas cada día, además el crío ni siquiera era suyo, iba a abrir un blog de adopciones cuando se escucha el timbre de su departamento, tropieza con el cobertor del futon, desde fuera se escuchaba el ajetreo del interior, no era que Iori fuese alguien desordenado comúnmente pero con el nene en casa tuvo que hacer mil y un cosas.

-¿Qué diablos ha…. – ni siquiera le dejó terminar de hablar, el moreno entró como si fuese su casa, llevaba varias cosas, entre ellas una tina para bañar bebés, ropita, frazadas, más latas de leche etc.

-¿Mala noche? – pregunta divertido al ver lo desaliñado, ojeroso y un tanto pálido que estaba

\- ¿Mala?... ni siquiera tuve una noche, eres un desgraciado, sabías que no se quedaría dormido ¿cierto? – le sigue

\- Eres un desastre como ama de casa… - las burlas ya se estaban pasando de tono y Yagami le toma de la camisa con gesto de fastidio, pero un llanto les saca de aquella escena, rueda sus ojos

– ¡¿AHORA QUE?! - dice molesto y el grito asusta al bebé que llora con más fuerza

-No seas tan bestia – le reta el chico de ojos avellana y se acerca, se inclina tomando al niño, el aroma del futon llega a su nariz, no podía negarse que la esencia del pelirrojo era bastante agradable, se reprende así mismo por aquellos extraños pensamientos y carga al bebé con sumo cuidado – ¿tienes hambre? ¿El animal aquel no te alimentó bien? – parecía que al moreno se le daban bien los niños, aquellas manos grandes, aunque no como las de Iori, tomaban dulcemente al bebé y le hablaba con ternura, era algo sorprendente porque era un lado nuevo del otro que apenas conocía. Claro que el que le dijera animal no le agradó en absoluto pero estaba tan embobado por la escena ante sus ojos que no reparó demasiado en ello

-La culpa es tuya por dejar solo dos mamilas hechas y no explicarme bien cómo prepararlas… además ¡hace dos horas que comió! – le recrimina para que deje de echarle la culpa

-¿Y qué?, tal vez sea la primera de varias noches, que come algo… - le mira con molestia y se lo pasa – yo prepararé su leche, tu prepara el agua para bañarle… debe estar tibia ¿sí? Mientras deja al bebé en el futon… ¿Por qué no te compras una cama decente?

-Porque no estoy obsesionado con el occidente como otros – comenta desde el baño donde templaba el agua para bañar al crío, sale con la tina y la pone sobre la mesita de centro pues en el baño no había sitio donde pudiesen bañarle sin problemas – listo… y ahora ¿qué?

El moreno estaba alimentando al pequeño y cuando termina de hacerlo y sacarle el aire se prepara para meterlo a bañar

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de niños? – pregunta Iori con suma curiosidad

-Cuando tienes una novia obsesionada con el matrimonio y vas de visita a su casa no te queda más que leer las revistas que tiene en la sala mientras la esperas cuando se arregla – aquello hubiese sido una buena broma sino fuese porque el rostro de Kyo era totalmente serio al decirlo. Con toda precaución sienta al pequeño en el agua, aquello parecía agradarle pues se quedó quietecito, seguramente descansaba al sentirse liberado de toda aquella suciedad, mientras Yagami lo tomaba de los costados como le dijo el otro, Kusanagi lavaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpecito, los contados cabellos en esa cabecita que aún no podía sostenerse por sí sola eran masajeados con un champú especial para bebés, un aromita a chicle bastante característico en los productos para ellos. – ¡Upa! – dice al levantarlo – pásame la toalla… anda que se puede resfriar

-¡No me apresures!... – toma al pequeño cubriéndolo con la toalla secándolo con cuidado, el bebé de pronto comienza a reír cuando le estaba secando los costados – creo que tiene muchas cosquillas – una repentina sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, era muy raro ver sonreír a ese hombre, pero no se podía negar que se miraba bastante bien haciéndolo, sus facciones varoniles y algo duras se atenuaban dándole un aire sexy. – ¡hey tu! – el sonido de los dedos al tronar hacen que el moreno parpadee rápidamente unas veces regresando a la realidad – te dije que si podías pasarme la ropa para vestirlo…

-S-Si… - aun algo aturdido se voltea para sacar las cosas de la bolsa – ponle esta crema antes… - era un conjunto bastante gracioso, pues el gorrito tenía unas largas orejitas de conejo, detrás justo a la mitad del trasero una esponjosa cola de algodón.

-No encontraste algo menos… ¿vergonzoso? Está bien que es un bebé pero… ¿esto?

-Es que eres un amargado, se ve encantador… además lo escogió Yuki, ella sabe más de bebés que tú y yo juntos

-Si ya me imagino… tanto que ni a los bebés les gusta su sapiencia y lloran cuando les carga – comenta sisañosamente, pero aunque al otro no le gustara era cierto

-Bueno, me voy… pero vendré en unas horas, no creas que voy a dejarte solo con este inocente

-Y por qué no te lo llevas, no es como si yo quisiera tenerlo aquí – aquello hizo fruncir el ceño al otro, toma al bebé y las bolsas, miraba de reojo al pelirrojo que tenía un gesto neutral como si no le interesase nada lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba todo dispuesto, al ponerse los zapatos el bebé comenzó a llorar de manera bastante fuerte – tranquilo…. Eh… c-calma… te llevaré a un lugar mejor que este desorden – pese a arrullarlo estaba pasando lo que con Yuki

\- ¡Calla al mocoso! – grita Iori y camina tomándolo en brazos – ¡Agh tú y tu novia son unos inútiles¡ - gruñe y comienza a agitar sus brazos de manera no muy suave pero el llanto cesa de pronto, eso era bastante sorpresivo, al parecer el bebé se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a la presencia del pelirrojo – lo cuidaré mientras encuentro el lugar para dejarlo y que lo pongan en adopción … ahora vete, anda que ya con un mocoso tengo… - le da la espalda al moreno quien seguía aun incrédulo, mira esa ancha espalda, ese cuerpo que se movía levemente mientras arrullaba al pequeño, una suave sonrisa aparece en los labios del menor y sale del departamento.

Cuando el bebé se durmió le dejó en el futon, arregló su departamento poniendo el orden necesario para seguir con su búsqueda. Era bastante tedioso por cierto, abrir páginas y encontrar sobre adopciones en Japón era un problema y los resultados de Lycosi no le eran satisfactorios, así que optaría por marcar el 104 en el teléfono para pedir información sobre algún orfanato o al menos números telefónicos de un par de instituciones, pero de pronto se topa con un artículo de un periódico americano:

"_La mayoría de los huérfanos está viviendo con familiares, pero con el desempleo que llega al 90% en algunas áreas, los orfanatos podrían ser la única opción para ellos. Sin embargo, sacar a estos niños de las instituciones para darles un hogar permanente puede ser muy difícil._

_El problema tiene dos partes. Muchos japoneses todavía consideran la adopción como vergonzosa, y se espera que los chicos, una vez que crezcan, cuiden de sus mayores. Si una familia está pasándola mal financieramente o un padre/tutor es considerado abusivo, tal vez tenga que poner al niño en un orfanato, pero va a rehusarse a ponerlo en adopción. Aunque crezcan en una institución, se espera que cuiden de sus padres o familiares cuando dejen el orfanato. (...) La gente tiene emociones muy fuertes sobre la línea sanguínea. Esto significa que pocos niños están disponibles para una adopción completa y legal._

_..._

_Los chicos que viven en orfanatos son llamados a veces "chicos descartados". En la sociedad japonesa, el estigma social de no tener una familia puede ser agobiante, especialmente cuando es el tiempo de dejar la institución, generalmente a la edad de entre 15 y 18 años._

_..._

_Una razón para que las tasas de adopción sean tan bajas es la falta de confidencialidad en el registro familiar japonés, llamado koseki. Ese papel, solicitado por algunos empleadores e incluso potenciales cónyuges, enumera la información sobre todos los matrimonios, divorcios, muertes, nacimientos y adopciones. Un niño listado como adoptado fuera de la familia es potencialmente vergonzoso, porque puede verse como signo de que no fue planificado o deseado. El sistema de koseki es práctico porque tiene todos los registros en un solo lugar, pero la falta de privacidad constituye un problema._

_Hasta que el sistema cambie, hay organizaciones e individuos que ofrecen algo de ayuda. La Organización sin fines de lucro Ashinaga ii(cuyo nombre viene del cuento "Papá Piernas Largas") con sede en Tokio, provee becas escolares, gastos para la vida diaria y consejería para huérfanos y niños con un solo padre"iii_

Después de leer eso se quedó pensativo, recuerda entonces que hacía varios años atrás una pareja amiga de la familia se había mudado de pronto, los rumores entre los sirvientes daban a entender que habían hecho algo deshonroso, y la palabra adopción fue parte de aquellos rumores; ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

-Chicos descartados… - traga saliva mirando al bebé, estaba aún dormidito en el futon, y de pronto se identificó con el crío, hacia unos años su madre murió víctima de una enfermedad que la consumió día a día, y después de eso se sintió como un extraño en su propia casa, su padre casi no le hablaba y si lo hacía era solo para obligarle a entrenar, para golpearlo o insultarlo. Suspira agitando un poco su cabeza, intentando sacar de su cerebro aquellos pensamientos, o mejor dicho, esos recuerdos que aún le atormentaban. – Sobre mi cadáver – aquellas palabras fueron apenas susurradas, y aunque alguien le hubiese escuchado no sabría a qué se refería exactamente.

Un quejidito bajo se escucha, rueda los ojos con algo de fastidio.

-Pero si casi acabas de comer… – dice con voz grave pero sin gritar esta vez, se levanta caminando directo a la cocina – ¡ME LLEVA! – la olla del agua estaba hirviendo y la tomó sin darse cuenta quemándose los dedos, el grito se había escuchado desde fuera del departamento en aquel barrio de Tokyo, un lugar tranquilo que ahora era perturbado por ese grito de molestia seguido de una risita divertida e inocente.

i Buscador usado en los 90 antes de la llegada de Google

ii Fundada en 1988. Ashinaga significa la pierna larga en japonés. Por supuesto, el origen de este nombre es la novela estadounidense que se llama ¨Daddy-Long-Legs¨. Es mantenida solamente por las donaciones.

iii Información extraída de un artículo real pero de fecha más reciente: .


	3. Tsunagari Vínculo

_**Capítulo III**_

**« Tsunagari»**

_«Vínculo»_

25 de Diciembre de 1997, en estas fechas las personas se dedican a hacer una limpieza completa a la casa, la limpieza de purificación del año nuevo, donde se desalojan las malas vibras para atraer la fortuna, la noche vieja representa una fecha importante para el pueblo nipon, en varios hogares se cambia el Shoji, que es el papel que se pone en las puertas japonesas, se preparan las tarjetas especiales para inicio de año que no se entregaron el 15 de diciembre, en fin, es un revuelo en cada una de las casas en especial en las más tradicionales donde incluso el Osechi, comida tradicional de año nuevo, es elaborado a mano en vez de ser comprado como se acostumbra en estos tiempos.

No obstante hay una persona que en estos momentos no piensa siquiera en levantar algo de todo el desorden que tiene, su día ha estado igual o más ajetreado que si estuviese haciendo la limpieza de año nuevo, entre cambiar pañales, preparar fórmula y arrullar al infante la mañana se le ha hecho nada. Y como si las cosas no pudiesen estar peor el timbre comienza a sonar nuevamente, camina con Mitsuki en brazos, nombre con que le había "bautizado", y había pensado bastante en ello en realidad, quería un nombre que sentase bien con el apellido familiar, sumado a que llevaba también el kanji de Luna, emblema de los Yagami desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Cuando abre la puerta rueda los ojos, no tanto por el jovencito de cabello castaño y de ojos grandes y expresivos… sino por aquella mujer que parecía un tumor adherido al otro, era como un cáncer que no podía extraerse del moreno.

-¿Listo? – pregunta de pronto el moreno, llevaban algunas mantas, unos juguetes, Yuki intentó acercarse al pequeño pero con una mirada de desdén el pelirrojo la mantuvo a raya

-¿Listo para qué? – el gesto de Iori daba a entender que en verdad no tenía la mínima idea de lo que el otro se refería

-Me dijiste que hoy llevarías al pequeño al orfanato, ¿no es así?

-Y como sabíamos que seguramente no tendrías tiempo buscamos uno por ti… - Kushinada comienza a hablar interrumpiendo a su prometido, con ese tono de voz tan odioso y tan fingido de mujer amable, de niña buena, era una hipócrita y eso el ojiazul lo sabía muy bien - seguramente que en la asociación Ashinaga esta…

\- No…. – la voz firme de Yagami hizo a ambos mirarle, y se sorprendieron con esa escena, el mayor atraía hacia si al menor como protegiéndole o algo parecido – no van a llevarlo a un orfanato, esos sitios son ba….

-No estarás pensando en adoptarlo ¿o sí? – nuevamente la voz de Yuki hacía su aparición pero esta vez dejando de lado ese tono afable – eso sería una locura, ni siquiera sabes a qué sangre pertenece, es muy mono sí, pero no es nada normal, mucho menos que un hombre adopte, ni siquiera la adopción en sí, lo más prudente es que le lleves de inmediato a un orfanato… no es como si en verdad quisieras a un bastardo de hi… - una mano aprieta de pronto el cuello de Kyo, de no haber hecho a un lado a la mujer ella estaría en su lugar, los dedos del mayor apretaban con fuerza, incluso su piel se estaba poniendo blanca por el esfuerzo, la respiración del menor era ya irregular pese a que este tenía buena resistencia

-Dile a tu estúpida novia que se trague sus opiniones – abre la mano liberando al moreno con un empujón que le hace recargarse en la puerta, tose de inmediato, si hubiese sido Kushinada seguramente el cuello lo tendría partido en dos en ese momento, los ojos de la mujer miraban sorprendidos y asustados al otro – Mitsuki no es un bastardo… y si le vuelves a llamar así haré con tu cuerpo una fogata

-¡Kyo! – cuando se repuso de la impresión se abraza a su prometido preguntándole si se encuentra bien, este asiente y tomándola de la mano la sacó de ahí, apenas dos pasos dieron cuando se escuchó nuevamente la puerta y de la misma salieron disparadas las bolsas de lo que habían llevado como donación para el orfanato donde tenían pensado entregar al bebé. – ese sujeto es un estúpido… ¿estás bien? No debimos siquiera presentarnos, te lo dije e… - un dedo del moreno sobre los labios de su novia, técnicamente haciéndola callar

-Vamos… - le toma de la mano y salen del edificio.

El camino a la casa de Kushinada fue bastante callado, incluso cuando ella trato de hacer plática sobre lo acontecido el silencio casi sepulcral del moreno la hizo dejar de intentar cualquier interacción verbal con él, Kyo solo tenía cabeza para lo que había pasado ¿qué fue todo eso? Yagami con ese bebé en brazos, su gesto de suma molestia, de furia contenida cuando su novia mencionó lo de bastardo, y no es como si la palabra no la hubiesen usado entre ellos cada vez que se veían, era ya como algo habitual entre ambos, pero decirla a un recién nacido, a alguien sin ninguna culpa por nacer sin nadie más en el mundo que si mismo era imperdonable. El ceño del moreno se frunce de pronto con molestia y pese a la insistencia de la castaña en saber el motivo de su enojo este se limita a llevarla a casa y despedirse, ni siquiera un beso por parte de su novio o una sonrisa al decir adiós, y de un momento a otro, sin saber siquiera el por qué, al ver la espalda de Kusanagi algo en su interior se contrajo, como si un mal presentimiento llenara su corazón estrujándolo desde dentro, algo le dijo que esa sería, desde ese instante, la última vez y el último ángulo que vería de su prometido de ahora en adelante. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

-Tonta… él te ama… - se dice así misma intentando convencerse de ello, pero preguntándose en el fondo cuánto es que aquel hombre le ama, entra a casa llevando consigo esas dudas.

Las bolsas seguían fuera del departamento, seguramente muchos de los vecinos creyeron que eran entregas para ese número, toca la puerta con los nudillos esta vez, con un bebé en casa sería una imprudencia utilizar el timbre.

-Lo siento – es lo primero que sale de labios de Kyo cuando el pelirrojo abre la puerta, está de más decir que eso provocó en el mayor mucha incredulidad, busca con la mirada a la odiosa aquella, pero no ve más que a su rival y las bolsas con todo lo que le habían llevado hacía unas horas

-Dramático… pasa ya – en esos momentos Mitsuki estaba totalmente dormido en el sofá, una de las pocas comodidades occidentales en casa del pelirrojo, el desorden había desaparecido aunque era obvio que ese sitio no volvería a ser el hogar pulcro de siempre por bastante tiempo.

Tener a un bebé en casa, a un niño, o mejor dicho, a un hijo, no es algo que termine de un día para otro, no es una responsabilidad que después de dos años o más se deje a un lado, un hijo es un compromiso de por vida y criarlo conlleva un sinfín de cuestiones, y los primeros años del pequeño Yagami en esa casa serían caóticos para la limpieza, pero no tan desastrosos como el día que aprenda a caminar, será ahí que el lugar parecerá no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Aunque al parecer había hecho de Iori alguien un tanto hospitalario, pues mientras Mitsuki dormía en el sofá mediano y Kyo se sentaba en el más pequeño, el pelirrojo le sirvió una taza de café, bien cargado puesto que esas ojeras indicaban que si no lo tomaba caería rendido en el piso, y el futon ya lo había levantado pues en cuestión de espacios la casa no tenía más de diez tatamis.

-gracias… - todo eso era extraño y Kyo lo sabía de sobra, tomando café en casa de su rival un viernes por la tarde en vez de estar con Yuki entre las sábanas, sumado a que aquel hombre de mirada dura y gesto serio observaba con suma atención un pequeño bultito entre esas frazadas, los labios de Iori se apoderan de uno de los bordes de la taza negra, los músculos de su brazo izquierdo se tensan mientras la sostiene para beber aquel néctar del insomnio, su manzana de adán sube y baja a cada trago, su cabello no está en la posición habitual, cae por su rostro dándole un look bastante desenfadado, sus párpados aun cerrados cuando baja la taza lo que le permite verle sin reserva, vaya que era atractivo, cuando abre los ojos mira directamente a Kusanagi que al estar embobado con él se sonroja levemente, de modo casi imperceptible, afortunadamente para el menor, desvía su mirada tomando un sorbo de café

-Cuida a Mitsuki… - se levanta en un solo movimiento dejando al otro un tanto confuso, los pasos del ojiazul se pierden después de cerrar la puerta del aseo, necesitaba una ducha y rápido.

Mientras el mayor se daba un buen baño Kusanagi deja la taza en la mesita de centro, acercándose con algo de curiosidad al pequeño, con sumo cuidado separa un poco las frazadas, si, estaba respirando, se veía tan tranquilo, era un bebé bastante "mono" como dijo su novia, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió esas sonrojadas mejillas, vaya que se veía diferente, sonríe de pronto recordando el cómo su rival le tenía cuando los encontraron, ese bebé colgando como un cachorrito pues el bestia ese le tomó de un pie dejándole boca abajo, pero recuerda también con que fiereza le defendió apenas unas horas atrás, jamás imaginó que pudiesen existir ese tipo de sentimientos en su enemigo; ladea la cabeza levemente, la palidez y suciedad en el cuerpo del bodoque habían sido cambiadas por unas mejillas sonrosadas, un aroma a chicle bastante curioso, además del talco y esa esencia natural de los recién nacidos. Como si fuese un gusanito se remueve entre las sabanitas haciendo unos gemiditos, como pequeños pujidos de esfuerzo al tratar de encontrar una postura más confortable, pero sin querer deshacerse de ese calorcito tan reconfortante en que estaba sumergido, bosteza con ganas pero sin despertar, la boquita desdentada era bastante curiosa.

-Si lo miras tanto le harás tener pesadillas con tu cara de mono – aquello le causó a Kyo un escalofrió pues en absoluto se dio cuenta el momento en que Yagami salía del baño, llevaba solo una toalla enredada en la cadera, su pelvis quedaba al descubierto, un poco de ese vello rojizo de su pubis se notaba pero no se miraba vulgar sino bastante atractivo realmente.

El chico de ojos avellana traga saliva mientras observa los glúteos del otro moverse al dar cada paso, no en zigzag como los de las chicas sino de manera firme, en ese caminar de hombre, los músculos del trasero se contraían cuando daba un paso y gracias a que la toalla estaba bien amarrada se podían notar sin problemas.

-Mmmm – se escucha mientras Yagami busca su ropa en ese closet pequeño

-Estás consciente que teniendo a Mitsuki no puedes seguir viviendo en un lugar así de pequeño ¿verdad? – preguntaba sin dejar de dar una mirada furtiva al otro de vez en cuando, y fue precisamente por una de esas miradas clandestinas que se puso sumamente rojo, pues sin pudor alguno el otro retiró la toalla que le cubría sin siquiera ponerse antes los calzoncillos, su miembro quedó al descubierto -"cabrón" – pensó el menor al ver que aun en reposo su falo era más grande que el propio, no demasiado pero si se notaba la diferencia, se concentró en otro punto cuando los ajustados boxers cubrieron esa parte además seguro que si Yagami le descubría mirándole así le tumbaría varios dientes sin rechistar

-Lo sé, no soy tan idiota como tu… - cuando dijo eso Kyo pensó que terminaría la frase con el "como tu piensas" pero no, sólo la cortó ahí, unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una camiseta un tanto ajustada en color rojo cubrieron lo demás de su cuerpo, poniéndose unos calcetines y las pantunflas de interior, se peinó acomodando su cabello de manera habitual – por fin – se tiró en el sofá donde estaba el bebé pero este seguía tan en su mundo de sueños que no prestó atención a eso – sé que debo cambiarme y lo estoy arreglando

-"Sí que va enserio" – dijo para si el chico de ojos avellana cuando, para demostrarle que si lo estaba haciendo le pasó unas revistas de inmobiliaria en cuyas hojas ya tenía tres o cuatro opciones

\- Y por qué no te vas para una de tus tantas mansiones… como yakuza tu padre debe tener varias ¿no?

\- Lo haría si el viejo no fuese tan retrógrada como tu noviecita… - niega dejando las revistas sobre la mesita de donde las tomó – estoy solo en esto, afortunadamente me mantengo solo, porque en cuanto se entere seguro me deshereda… más de lo que ya estoy – sonríe, y era cierto, él no pedía nada a su familia, si antes vivía con ellos y parecía exiliado aun en casa, ahora lo estaba totalmente pero por propia decisión. Y el dinero no era tema de conversación, tenía en algún cajón de su casa un sello familiar para poder firmar los cheques de la chequera que le dio su padre y que seguro también estaba en otro cajón de por ahí. Pero no le interesaba sentir que le debía algo, y con lo que ganaba con su banda era suficiente, pero claro Kyo estaba ahí para arruinarle los planes

-¿Y quién lo cuidara mientras te vas de gira? No piensas llevártelo ¿o sí? – el moreno le mira con gesto acusador, como intentando que diga "si tienes razón, ese no es un ambiente para un bebé"

-Tonterías, viajar de pequeño le hará más resistente – un aura de pesadumbre rodea a Kyo – y cuando toque en la ciudad será tu deber cuidarlo

-¡¿QUÉ?! – una mano cubre la boca de Kusanagi mientras un par de rojos ojos inquisidores le decían "cállate imbécil" sin necesidad de palabras – ¿qué? - "grita" en un susurro mirando al otro

-Es tu culpa, no te lo llevaste cuando tenías oportunidad así que serás la madre sustituta mientras su padre sale ganar el pan – sonríe de lado, en definitiva hablaba enserio – y no te atrevas a traer a la idiota esa… no quiero que esté a menos de un metro de mi crío – los ojos del castaño se abrieron un poco al escuchar cómo se refería su rival con respecto al bebé, su crío, si bien no lo dijo con voz dulce o maternal, cuando Iori decía que algo era suyo nadie lo persuadía de lo contrario

-"Pobre bodoque" – sudo una gotita, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía, de alguna manera, pertenecer al otro, vio varias veces al energúmeno frente suyo dar palizas a diestra y siniestra a gente que no conocía solo porque se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima en una batalla, y le escuchó gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kyo le pertenecía y era él, el único con derecho a acabar con su vida – sí, si…tu crío tus reglas, ya entendí… y para cuando se supone que ti…

-Hoy…

\- ¿QUÉ? – un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja tirado en el piso pues al parecer no entendió que cuando el bebé duerme nadie grita -Itai itai itai (duele) – se soba mientras se sienta nuevamente - ¿cómo que hoy? – vuelve a reclamar a lo bajo – tienes suerte de que no voy a estar ocupado… - dice aun mirando un poco el piso mientras se sobaba el golpe – porque si no… - alza la mirada, su corazón da un vuelco en el pecho, frente a él Yagami había caído rendido por el cansancio, quedándose dormido en el sofá. – tch… qué molesto – se levanta para tomar una frazada del mini armario y tapar al pelirrojo, esas ojeras marcadas daba cuenta de su cansancio, y si tenía concierto esa noche seguro solo podría dormir una tres o cuatro horas cuando mucho.

Casi de inmediato el bebé comienza a removerse, pero Kyo le toma rápidamente en brazos para que no haga ruido, preparando una de las mamilas porque seguramente ya tenía hambre

-No despiertes a papá ogro o nos reñirá a los dos – comenta sin darse cuenta que si alguien más viera la escena le tomaría como la madre hablando del marido, el bebé se pega a la fuente de su alimento dedicándole una que otra mirada con esos ojos llenos de cariño, ese cariño puro que guardan los bebés para aquellos que les protegen y en cuyos brazos se sienten seguros y amados.

Horas después el pelirrojo se despierta, como si tuviese un reloj en su organismo, se arregla un poco, nada ostentoso, para él la música era lo primero más allá de las vestimentas, toma su gabardina, se despide de su bodoque dándole un beso en la frente, al alzar el rostro se encuentra el de Kusanagi, bastante más cerca de lo que debería, le mira con gesto de "aléjate"

-Nos vemos chico gato – sale del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, desde hacía tiempo no le llamaba de esa manera, le había puesto ese apodo por su obsesión a comer pescado.

-Ve con cuidado… - susurra con el pequeño en brazos y regresando al interior del departamento, extendió el futon, no iba a esperarlo despierto como buena esposa, se tumba y mira de reojo a la ventana, nevaba, se imaginó a Yagami bajo la nieve, los copos cayéndole sobre la cabeza, sonrió, después de unos momentos se quedó dormido junto a Mitsuki quien ajeno del mundo exterior disfrutaba de aquel ambiente en que sus "dos padres" le cuidaban con esmero.


	4. Kudaketa Katami

_**Capítulo IV**_

**«Kudaketa Katami »**  
_«Recuerdos fragmentados» _

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, de manera cuidadosa, apenas se escuchaba el andar de aquel que había entrado, los zapatos dejados en el genkan, el tatami recibía unos sigilosos pasos. Al acercarse el intruso a lo que era la "sala" de ese pequeño lugar se topa con un cuadro bastante peculiar, un bebé pequeño y tierno dormido en brazos de un joven de pelo castaño, pestañas largas y rizadas, parecían los ojos de una mujer, con la diferencia que el rizado era natural, una nariz un tanto respingada, y unos labios… joder, unos labios que invitaban a hacer más que sólo mirarlos, seguramente si hubiese bebido lo haría sin pensarlo, pero Yagami estaba en sus cinco sentidos, así que esa idea era una locura, era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de pensarlo siquiera. Se aleja para ir al baño, moja su cara, se mira al espejo, un par de orbes azules con un toque de duda, lo peor de todo es que no estaba alterado, aun cuando en el fondo se reprimiese de lo que acababa de pensar al ver a Kyo durmiendo en el futon, su futon…

-Es el cansancio – se dijo para sí mismo, cepillando sus dientes y sacándose la camiseta, el frio en invierno calaba hasta los huesos, el 99% de los habitantes de la ciudad estaban abrigados, con la calefacción encendida, pero sujetos como aquellos dos eran casi inalterables con los cambios climáticos, es más, debido a la calefacción que debía mantener en funcionamiento por Mitsuki, el pelirrojo tenía calor. Cambió sus pantalones por unos para dormir – ¡ey!… - remueve a Kusanagi con el pie, pero este ni siquiera da señales de despertar – ¿vives?... – le pica un costado pero el menor solo le dio la espalda para que dejaran de molestarle – joder… tú no te duermes, te mueres… - balbucea y aunque en verdad tenía ganas de sacarlo de la casa no iba a armar un escándalo, estaba demasiado agotado para eso, sin más se tumbó en el futon al lado de su rival.

Al principio se quedaron espalda con espalda, un Yagami y un Kusanagi en la misma cama era algo ya de por si inverosímil, pero el que Iori abrazase al castaño en la madrugada, al darse la vuelta para tomar una mejor posición en la cama, sería casi imposible de creer, pero así era, el brazo derecho del ojiazul se posó en la cintura de su adversario, recorriendo un poco aquel torso, pegándose a él, quedando ambos en esa posición para dormir llamada la "cucharita". Tres hombres en una cama, y aunque era hora en que el más pequeño de ellos se removía para desayunar, por alguna extraña razón ese día se quedó profundamente dormido como los otros dos cuyo despertar no sería demasiado placentero.

Tres horas después…

La puerta del frigo es azotada con fuerza, afortunadamente Yagami era un asiduo amante de la carne roja, porque de lo contrario sería sumamente difícil que tuviese un bistec en su refrigerador, el cual queda sobre su ojo derecho pues con ello evitaría que el golpe fuese tan visible

-¡Idiota! – farfulle poniéndose aquel remedio frio sobre el lugar afectado

-A mí no me reclames, tus eres quien se mete a la cama de los demás ¡a media noche! Además… ¿¡por qué carajos me estabas abrazando!? – cualquier persona se asustaría con el tono en la voz de ambos sujetos, sin embargo aquella personita en brazos del moreno, tomaba con ahínco su leche y parecía sumamente divertido al verlos pelear a cada rato

-Es MI cama, tu eres el que se metió donde no debía

-No me iba a dormir en el sillón ¿verdad? Mitsuki-chan no puede quedarse solito en el futon, si se mueve mucho puede destaparse y enfermar… - le da un zape en la nuca al mayor que se voltea para regresarle el golpe pero no podía, no mientras el menor cargara al bebé

-Eres insoportable…

-Y tu un idiota, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto… - se acomoda al pequeño contra su pecho, recargando un poco la barbilla del menor en su hombro dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, un fuerte eructo se escucha por el departamento, a lo cual los mayores sonríen – wow… - dice divertido ante aquello y acaricia la cabecita del pequeño

-Dime paranoico pero… creo que ya creció… haber préstamelo – el pelirrojo se levanta extendiendo sus brazos para que le diera al bebé

-No... de ti solo aprenderá malas mañas – responde el castaño mirando a Iori con desconfianza, a lo que este solo atina a darle un pellizco en el trasero - ¡OYE! – sin saber por qué un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, afortunadamente el bodoque tapaba su rostro por lo que el mayor no lo notó

-Para ser hombre no estas nada mal – ríe y le quita al bebé cuando el otro se distrae por aquella dolorosa reprimenda – lo dicho… está más pesado y creo que más largo… - la voz de Yagami parecía arrullar al pequeño pues al tenerle en brazos comenzaba a dormitar

-Si eso parece… aunque es algo extraño…

-¿El qué? – pregunta sin tener idea a lo que se refiere kyo

\- Dices que lo encontraste en la basura ¿no? – Yagami asiente – veamos... era 24 de diciembre, si mal no recuerdo Yuki llevaba dos abrigos porque hacía mucho frio

-Creí que había engordado – comenta sarcástico, pero Kusanagi solo le hace una mueca de fastidio

-En fin, como te decía, el 24 hizo mucho frio y Mitsuki no mostraba ni siquiera rasgos de hipotermia… además, las ratas siempre son las primeras en acudir cuando huelen … amm comida, regularmente atacan los dedos al ser las partes más fáciles de mordisquear… pero Mitsu-chan no tiene ningún signo de mordidas o rasguños

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – el pelirrojo frunce el ceño

-Pues a qué tenía muy poco tiempo de estar en el basurero Iori… - suspira – le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza al mismo asunto… además, tiene aproximadamente uno o dos meses de edad, si fuese recién nacido lo hubieras encontrado ensangrentado, incluso podría haber tenido aun el cordón umbilical y…

-Al grano – la voz del pelirrojo se tornó seria de pronto, demasiado a decir verdad

-Solo hay dos opciones, o el niño fue abandonado por sus padres… o alguien lo robó y lo dejó ahí para no ser atrapado - Un silencio envolvió el cuarto de pronto, los ojos azules de Yagami se posan en el pequeño

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene preocupado? – levanta nuevamente la mirada – mira si Mitsuki hubiese sido secuestrado en ese momento, yo lo hubiese encontrado limpio, lo cual concordaría con tu robo exprés, de otra manera no le veo caso que el secuestrador tirara su botín, y si lo hiciera por escapar… ¿no crees que ya nos hubiésemos enterado de algún secuestro en los periódicos? – claro está que el pelirrojo no recordaba algo importante, muchos asuntos ligados a ciertos órganos sociales, no eran publicados en ningún periódico ni local ni nacional. – lo que nos deja la opción del abandono, así que espero jamás enterarme quienes son los padres biológicos de Mitsuki o les haré escupir sangre por todos y cada uno de sus poros.- con esas palabras y esa seria mirada dio por terminada la charla, al menos con el pequeño como tema de conversación.

El moreno tampoco dijo nada más, era extraño mirar al pelirrojo enojarse con alguien más de esa manera, vio en sus ojos un odio tal como cuando habían comenzado a pelear, hacía ya un par de años que se conocieron como tal, la primera vez que le vio se asustó bastante, aquellos ojos parecían inyectados de sangre pero en realidad eran sus orbes las que estaban rojas, el odio emanaba de ellas como si él le hubiese hecho algo para enojarle de esa manera. Pero cada encuentro fue menguando ese odio, los golpes aunque más fuertes eran menos mortales por ilógico que pareciera. Sin contar el día que se paró en medio de la plataforma de lucha… un año atrás, señalándolo con el dedo y diciendo con su voz varonil, en un tono firme, serio y demandante: Kyo Kusanagi me pertenece, nadie tiene derecho a matarlo más que yo…

Lo cual, cabe mencionar, que para Benimaru no tuvo la menor gracia y pareciera que de todos en el estadio fue el único que no se rio ni pensó que todo eso era una broma, al contrario, desde ese día odió con todas su fuerzas a ese pelirrojo que se atrevió a hacer algo que él nunca pudo: declarar como suyo a Kyo.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, aquel enorme aparato J-SH04, el primer teléfono con cámara integrada, quien llamaba era su novia, no tenía noticias de él desde hacía casi 24 horas y para ella eso era algo para llamar ya a las autoridades. Suspira pesadamente de pronto, un gesto de fastidio se dibuja en su rostro. El ojiazul solo le mira de reojo pues estaba entretenido mirando a Mitsuki comiéndose la mordedera que el moreno le había comprado.

-Si eso es ahora me pregunto cómo será de casados – ríe y es callado por una cachetada en la cara…

\- ¿ves? Hasta él cree que eso fue un comentario estúpido – una sonrisa por parte de Kusanagi al ver el golpe del bebé hacia el mayor

-Lo que pasa es que como madre eres un fraude, le enseñas solo cosas violentas… seguramente estuviste viendo películas de samuráis en la televisión… ya, largo de mi casa mala influencia – le lanza una patada pero a modo de juego

-Idiota – susurra Kyo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero antes de partir se acerca tomando una foto del bebé, corriendo justo antes de que Iori le golpeara por andar fotografiando a su hijo.

La puerta del departamento se cierra dejando a aquella singular pareja sola, ambos mirando la entrada, como si esperaran algo, tal vez en el fondo deseaban que regresara ese castaño de ojos avellana.

Yakuza, es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado; es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. El origen de la palabra no se conoce con exactitud, pero se dice que proviene de un juego de cartas llamado Hanafuda, muy famoso entre los bakuto, en el que la peor mano consiste en un 8 (ya), un 9 (ku) y un 3 (za). Ha extendido sus actividades a la corrupción bancaria y política. Cada día el número de integrantes en los diferentes clanes va en aumento.

Saitama-ken 29 de Diciembre 1997

La prefectura de Saitama se encuentra al norte de Tokio, la capital japonesa. Una tercera parte de su terreno es montañoso, y el resto llano, siendo una región donde antes predominaba la actividad agrícola y forestal. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, experimentó transformaciones cambió su actividad principal, de la agricultura a la industria mecánica. La cercanía a Tokio también produjo un rápido crecimiento de las zonas residenciales. Para hacer frente a las evoluciones sociales y económicas, el Gobierno de Saitama juntamente con los 90 municipios prefectorales, ha instituido amplias políticas, tomando como base la "prioridad del medio ambiente" y la "importancia de la calidad de vida de los habitantes".

-Ministro Sasaki – un hombre vestido de negro entra en el despacho del ministro, el cual justo en esos momentos no estaba de humor para recibirle, sabía a lo que iba, sabía de sobra que de no acceder a las peticiones de aquellos hombres toda su familia sufriría las consecuencias.

Un sobre con el sello de un dragón impreso en cera es entregado al hombre, aunque no en sus manos, aquel papel reposa sobre el escritorio de Sasaki-san, ministro del medio ambiente de la prefectura de Saitama, hacía apenas unos meses que le habían otorgado ese puesto, estaba tan feliz, junto con su esposa Sadako y sus tres hijos se mudó desde Chiba confiado en comenzar una nueva vida llena de oportunidades y una excelente posición económica para beneficio de sus seres más queridos. Y aunque sus hijos Nanae y Hideo eran para él un tesoro invaluable no podía negar que tanto él como su esposa estaban un poco más enfocados en Ryuta, el tercero de sus hijos que estaba en camino. Se podría decir que para la familia Sasaki todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Al menos hasta que el ministro comenzó a trabajar en su puesto, no tardaron en llegar a él amenazas por varios medios, e-mails, celular, cartas. La razón era simple, el clan Ryû estaba decidido a construir un hotel cinco estrellas en un sitio que era considerado reserva natural, deseaban obtener todo ese espacio pues era perfecto como un centro turístico, obviamente no se les permitiría al menos que el ministro del medio ambiente certificase que el área era conveniente para dichos fines. Eso implicaba decretar que no afectaría en absoluto a la flora y fauna de la ciudad, lo cual no era prudente, más aun en un lugar industrial donde se intentaba tanto conservar como rescatar espacios verdes.

Sin embargo el clan Ryû desconoce la palabra "No", cuando el jefe del clan se decidía a hacer algo no le importaba repartir el dinero necesario, hubo muchos sobornos cuantiosos de su parte para el ministro, pero todos fueron rechazados; fue por ello que decidió recurrir a las amenazas, las tres primeras fueron tomadas como palabrería, Sasaki-san estaba convencido de que no pasaría a mayores si se mantenía firme, tenía seguridad privada tanto él como su familia, no sospechaba que sería traicionado precisamente por uno de ellos. Poco a poco todo pareció calmarse, las amenazas cesaron, los sobornos, los disturbios que se habían producido por pequeñas bandas locales como medio de desviar la atención de los medios también terminaron, y obviamente Kojirô-san estaba satisfecho, se mantuvo firme a cada momento y he ahí los resultados de su decisión, su trabajo estaba hecho y las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

El 28 de Noviembre fue una fecha aún más feliz para la familia Sasaki, Sadako estaba en el hospital dando a luz, el pequeño Ryuta llegó al mundo a las 20:30 hrs. Rodeado de padres, hermanos, abuelos y amigos íntimos de la familia, los obsequios no dejaron de llegar, aquella noche el bebé durmió plácidamente en brazos de su madre, satisfecho después de ser amamantado y arropado. No hubo momento en el que ella no agradeciera a los dioses el haber dejado nacer a su pequeño sin problemas.

Al día siguiente regresaron a casa, esa enorme casa estilo antiguo, el jardín era inmenso, tal vez no era como aquellas mansiones japonesas de antaño pero era lo suficientemente amplia para que los chicos corretearan y crecieran felices. Cada uno tenía su habitación, incluso el pequeño Ryuta, el cuarto adornado en colores verdes y blancos, la señora Sasaki tenía ideas modernas sobre la crianza de los hijos y estaba consciente que acostumbrar a sus hijos con colores como rosa y azul, siendo niñas y niños respectivamente, era algo de tiempos pasados, los colores no definían a las personas, y si alguna vez cualquiera de sus niños quería vestir de un color "contrario" a su sexo ella lo permitía sin problemas, deseaba crear en ellos personalidades más libres de esos tabúes sociales tan asfixiantes.

Un carrusel de animales se movía lentamente mientras una canción suave tonada se escuchaba por la habitación, en una mecedora junto a la cuna la mujer, con ese rostro feliz y lleno de ternura cantaba a su hijo la nana que había aprendido de su madre.

"_yurikago no uta wo kanariya ka utau yo_

_nen neko nen neko nen nekoyo_

_yurikago no ueni biwano miga yureruyo_

_nen neko nen neko nen nekoyo_

_yurikago no tsunawo kinezumiga yusuruyo_

_nen neko nen neko nen nekoyo_

_yurikago no yume ni kiiroi tsuki ga kakaruyo_

_nen neko nen neko nen nekoyo"i_

El menor se duerme al poco tiempo, muestra una felicidad y seguridad inmensas, la voz de su madre le ha dejado saber que existe en el mundo alguien que le ama incondicionalmente y que se asegurara que viva bien de ahí en adelante.

i watch?v=J1iMFG3-ygM#t=74

Takeshi Izumi


End file.
